I Just Want My Bobby Back!
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Something is missing after Bobby was framed for his brother's murder ... compassion ... Bobby lacks compassion. B/A ish. Chapter 3. Bobby explains ... "A Partnership is like a marriage" but why bring the tooth paste cap into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&O CI**

**Summary: Bobby has changed and Eames wants the old Bobby back but in what way?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Let's Pretend You're Still a Human Being**

**Eames POV**

Several weeks had gone by since Bobby was framed for his brother's murder. Several weeks and several cases. Per usual, Ross asked me, no scratch that, told me to keep an eye on my Partner. I did but I always do, that's what Partners do, keep an eye on each other. My problem was … this wasn't my Partner. Oh … it was Bobby Goren but there was something missing … compassion. I've worked with this man for eight years and in those eight years, I've seen him hold a grieving wife's … newly widowed woman's hand. Hold on tight to a kidnapped and raped fifteen year old girl. Place his arm around a young boy because all he wanted to do was play baseball and not be a boy genius … I guess he could identify with him. He doesn't do any of that any more. He comes off as the most impersonal human being on the planet to our vics … impersonal and arrogant. When it's time to clock out, I get a curt "good night Eames" if I'm lucky and off he goes into the sunset. The thing is, just before all this happened, we were getting our groove back. I know he wasn't mad at me … I was trying to clear him … he was mad at the world. I want my Bobby back and it wasn't beneath me to try anything to get him back … I had to formulate a plan.

I arrive at work and there he is, early as usual, reading a forensics science book. He's not even trying to get back in Dr. Rodgers good graces … he said he didn't care … the old Bobby would have cared. He reads this stuff for fun. I sit across from him and he barely lifts a brow. My cell rings … I've enlisted my sister Liz in part A of my plan.

"Eames."

"_I don't know what you want me to say so, blah blah blah blah blah!"_

"Dad! What do you mean he's not feeling well … not feeling well how?"

"_Lex, don't tell me that you got Dad involved in this too?"_

"Yes … I know his Doctor."

"_Bobby and Alex sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! You're in love with him … I knew it!"_

"Damn it Liz! I should have been informed!"

"_I can't help it if you're a nit wit and can't see what's been right in front of you __**Detective … **__for years … I might add!"_

I can see that Bobby was listening … maybe there was hope. He had a lot of respect for my Father and the feeling was mutual … that's why my Father agreed to go along with my campaign to get my Partner … my compassionate Partner back. I myself, had to face the fact that what Liz said could be true … yes, I loved him … in love … shit … yes … in love.

I covered my face and willed some tears to fall … easy for Liz … tough for Alex. They came and soon would come my Oscar speech. I was so proud. Alex Eames, crying in the squad room. I even had the body shake thing going on … damn I'm good. I had my head down but knew that Bobby was taking in everything. All of the sudden, I felt a tap on my hand, I looked up and he handed me his hanky. Good first step … part A of my plan complete.

"Liz … I have to go, call me with updates."

"_Oh no … you call me with updates."_

I hung up with Liz and went straight to the ladies room. As soon as I shut the door, I smiled … looking in the mirror I saw the devil in me … not the real devil … the she devil. I checked the stalls and called my Dad.

"_Yeah honey."_

"It's your turn." Part B of my plan.

"_I'm on it. Stay there now … I'll put you on three way calling … mute your phone Lex."_

I crack the door and can see our desks … my phone rings … Bobby looks around and answers my extension. Got him!

"Major Case, Goren."

"_Oh Bobby … John Eames … sorry to bother you. I thought I had Lexie's phone."_

"No … no bother Sir … she's not at her desk. How are you feeling Mr. Eames?"

"_With my hands son."_

I see Bobby smile … haven't seen that in a long while.

"Should I go look for her?"

"_No, no that's okay … I have something to tell her and I … I guess this is a sign not to."_

"Is there anything I can do for you Sir?"

"_Yes as a matter of fact there is. I know I don't have to ask but … take care of my Alex … be good to her … watch out for her … she's special you know?"_

"I know she is Sir and I always do."

"_Okay then … don't tell her I called … she'll just worry … okay?"_

"Yes Sir."

Okay, so now we put a doubt in Bobby's mind … he's thinking that my Dad is dying of Cancer or something. I'll get best actress and John Eames will get best actor. I bet that's a first in history and two cops to boot!

I walk back to my desk and hand Bobby his hanky.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay now Eames?"

"Fine … do we have a case yet?"

"Yeah but I can go if you need to take care of something."

"No Bobby … one of us has to act like a compassionate human being towards the vics."

Part C of my plan … I think I need to point things out to him … maybe I could have skipped A and B … we'll see. I may just have to hit him over the head with a club like the cave men did … who knows.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"For today Bobby, let's pretend that you're still a human being … one that cares what people think … one that has feelings, one that knows compassion, fear, love, and understanding. Today Bobby … when we're questioning a victim or their family, let's pretend that the family is mine and you actually care. Can you do that for me."

He looked stricken … that was a hit below the belt … I already admitted that nothing was beneath me.

"I … I can do that for you."

"Good … because lately you've been a son-of-a-bitch and I don't think I could take that today … not today!"

I hope he never finds out what a conniving little Bitch I've become … I just want my Bobby back!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thank you for reading. I wrote this in response to USA playing with us once again ... what will Bobby be like when we finally see him again? This was one of my thoughts._**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO ... A Major bump in the road and she may no longer want Bobby back!_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**All's Fair In Love and War**

**Eames POV**

Did I just say that? Why does everything always have to be such a war with Bobby Goren? Probably because I do love him. There I go again … admitting it to myself … damn, what a realization that is. I need to focus, I need to harness that energy that I used to tell him off way back when … reverse psychology. He uses it all of the time, he'll never guess that I'm using it on him. It helps that my Dad is on board and that I have the support of my family. Well placed calls from Liz and who's your daddy … I'll have my Bobby back in no time at all … I think. Bobby is so much better at playing these games than I am but I've been watching and learning for eight years now and it's about to bite him in the ass.

We're on our way to the scene of the crime … not the one where Bobby lost his compassion but the one where I hope he'll or I will find it again … our next case. I wish Bobby didn't have such a keen sense of smell because I would use an onion cream under my eyes to provoke more tears … you know … the cherry on top. That man's nose could teach a German Shepherd a thing or two about distinguishing this drug from that so the onion thing is out so I think of the worst possible thing that has ever happen to me. The tears begin to fall. I realize that he will have some feelings for me … this is not the compassion I'm looking for … I'd rather have passion … shit! There I go again. Anyway, I want him to show compassion towards others but he has been cold towards me as well … artic cold … my nipples are peaked near him and it has nothing to do with my sexual desires toward him … damn it … maybe it does. The point I'm trying to make is the man has been cold … frigin cold. The ride has been silent and cold … frost on the windows cold. He reacts to my tears by fidgeting in his seat … again the hanky comes out. The old Bobby would have stuttered some words of encouragement … words of affection even … nothing … just the frigin hanky. I thought I was making progress. We'll see at the crime scene.

We arrive at Murray Hills. The victim is the twenty two year old son of a prominent lawyer in the DA's office … that's why Major Case is here. Murder is usually Homicide's gig, unless someone _important _happens to die … hey… I never said I was the one that had compassion. This is not a roll I'm comfortable with. So, lucky me … Mom and Dad are here. Let's see if he keeps his promise.

"Goren and Eames, Major Case." He shows his badge I show mine. I almost smile … _I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours. _I'm gonna kill Liz for pointing out the obvious to me.

"Officer Kilpatrick … the victim is Mark McNabb, son of Attorney McNabb of the DA's office.

Goren mutters under his breath … "Great … just great." He heads to straight to the body.

Already I'm not getting that warm and fuzzy feeling. Kilpatrick shrugs and leads me to the parents … why they're here or the victim at this seedy apartment is beyond me but I'm about to find out.

"Mr. and Mrs. McNabb. Alexandra Eames, Major Case. I realize that this is a very bad time, however, I have some questions … are you up for it or would you rather come down town later and answer them there?"

"You'd like to know why we're here, Detective?"

"Yes among other things." Smug son-of-a-bitch. Not a good test for the return of compassionate Bobby. Damn … here he comes.

"I'm Detective Goren Ma'am … sorry to meet under these circumstances … Christopher, we'll find who did this."

"See that you do Bobby."

Oh … that went well … they know each other.

"So … why are you here?"

"I was just about to explain that to your Partner?"

"Yes, she's my Partner."

"My son called us and said that he was in trouble."

"And you thought it was wise to bring your wife to Murray Hill at this time of day? You should know as a leading attorney for the DA's office that this is a bad time of day to be taking a stroll."

"What are you saying Goren?"

"I don't know … what am I saying McNabb?"

"Okay, okay … our son was a drug addict and he needed his mother … I called my husband on the way here … he had no choice but to come after me."

"Laura … shut up!"

This is not going well … the compassion thing but Goren does have away of knowing when something is just not right … of course I knew that too but he loves to provoke and I must admit … I love to watch.

Goren sighs and looks over at me … he leans over and whispers in my ear … "I can't even pretend that these people are your family Eames. Sorry."

I can deal with that.

McNabb's wife looks away and starts to cry.

"Look, there's no shame in someone having a disease but if we're going to find who did this, we need the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

I so loved Bobby throwing that phrase back in McNabb's face. So … they knew each other but I'm getting the feeling that they didn't like each other much. I could tell by the sarcastic tone that this questioning, on both parts, was taking.

We wrapped it up and headed back to the SUV. I was hoping that it wouldn't be a silent ride back but his usual routine would be to write down some notes and then we would review back at 1 PP … I may have to say something … anything.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know McNabb?"

"He almost ruined a case for me when I was back in narcotics."

"You had a perfect record in narcotics."

"Yeah … almost didn't."

See … frigin cold.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" This time with a heavy irritated sigh.

"Never mind."

"No, what?"

"What's your fucking problem?" I ask this question because he has once again taken on that, curt … good night Eames, tone again, I'm not going to stand for it anymore. I don't care if he hates the world or McNabb … it's not okay if he hates me too.

"I don't have a fucking problem Eames."

"Look … I'm not in the mood for your crap Goren."

"Do you think I'm in the mood for you're family drama, _Eames_?"

And just like that … there was deafening silence. By the way … the thing that made the tears flow … that thing I was thinking about in the SUV … losing my Bobby. I think I just did and I think I don't mind.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next up: A miscommunication or a misunderstanding ... Bobby grovels. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading. Judy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now complete ... Disclaimer as always. Don't own them just playin with them! Thank you to all that have put this story on alert status ... hope the end doesn't disappoint.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE ... THIS IS THE END._

_Once again in Eames POV_

**I'm telling my Dad on you**

When we arrived back at 1 PP, our usual routine was to go over what we had and what we needed … I was not in the mood to work with him … the feeling was quite mutual. We went our separate ways. Liz called … pre-planned, then Dad … also pre-planned. I took both calls in the conference room and told them what went down. Liz laughed it off, calling it a lovers quarrel, Dad yelled at me, saying that he remembered McNabb and what an ass he was. Why in all these years, did I never come across him? My father was completely on Goren's side saying that he never should have agreed to this charade to begin with … the poor guy had been through enough without me adding to his stress. I couldn't believe my ears until I realized how high schoolish I had been acting. I should have just confronted Bobby and told him how I felt … not the love thing but how he had been acting towards the families and our victims. The love thing can wait … another eight years if need be. I sat and thought about what I had done … in other words … I put myself in time out. I was shuffling through some evidence … lab data, when the door opened … it was John Eames.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I was right downtown when I called you … where's your Partner?"

"I don't know … around."

He sat down across from me … he gave me that look … the one that he gave me when my dog died. I didn't need to see that look … not now. I was pissed off at what Goren said but I already missed his presence beside me … damn him.

He looked around the bullpen and spotted Ross, he got up and went to talk to him. I had introduced them once before so he decided to go say hello … fine with me … I'm too old for the lecture that he was about to give me. Bobby made an appearance an approached my father with caution … he mouthed something to me … I couldn't quite make it out but I could have sworn it was, "I'm telling my Dad on you." What a jerk … my Dad was on his side not mine … this _is_ high school! He shook my father's hand and sat at his desk … seemingly uninterested in my Father's made up illness. He proceeded to sit at my desk. I guess that's okay … it does say Eames. The three men start talking and look in my direction, then start laughing … how pissed off am I at this moment? Very! First of all, Ross and Bobby are not buddy buddy, they do not laugh together! Second, my Father better not be laughing at me … the next Eames family gathering … for him … will be very uncomfortable. The girls stick together and the brothers watch out for their sisters, even when it comes to our parents … there are more of us! I get up and storm off. Childish … yes. What's wrong with me? I'm in love with my Partner … I just recently found out … I'm a little crazy. So sue me.

I went into our break room … there's this carmel macchiato type blend that's to die for there … I was in heaven for about five minutes. Goren walked in looking for me and ruining my coffee break.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Your Father's illness."

"You mean, my family drama?"

"No, I mean … if you want to talk … I'm listening."

"Who are you … Frasier?" That wasn't called for … he probably doesn't even know who Frasier is and lets face it, there is no illness.

"Who's Frasier?"

See.

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry Eames … apparently, I've been a dick … at least that's what your Dad said you called me. I'd liked to make it up to you."

"My Dad got that wrong, I called you a dick head. How do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Talking, eating, drinking … you know, like the good old days."

"When was that … exactly?"

"2005."

"Oh yeah … BR."

"BR?"

"Before Ross."

Bobby not only smiles but lets out a healthy laugh … maybe I'll get my Bobby back after all and maybe I do care … a lot.

We get back to work on the case only to be stalemated by McNabb and his henchmen. He wants Homicide on the case not Major Case … we had to turn the file over. Bobby wasn't surprised … I was pissed … what a bastard. It made me want to do research into Bobby's old case. I could see Bobby thinking about it.

_**Fifteen years earlier …**_

_If you put Sacco back on the streets, you might as well sign our death certificates McNabb!_

_You should have thought about that before you entered the building without a search warrant Detective Goren._

_What kind of BS is this McCoy, we had probable cause and any first year attorney knows that!_

_Settle down Tutuola._

_Settle down? Settle down! … Bobby and I have been under cover and away from our families for months trying to bring down this lowlife piece of shit. If you let this … this assistant DA of yours ruin our case … we're dead men._

_I'll tell you what McNabb … when Fin and I turn up dead … send my Mother and Fiancé flowers you fucking idiot._

_Yeah pay my kids college tuition while you're filling out the sympathy cards._

_Come on guys … let's step out into the hall._

_Jack, you have to do something about this._

_I plan on it … I'm taking McNabb off the case … he's too green._

_**At Kelly's Bar and Grill**_

"… and that's how it went down with McNabb … his first big case and he botched it. Jack took him off the case … no evidence was thrown out and Sacco is still in jail to this day."

"So, you were right and he was wrong?"

"Basically."

We were having a good time … too good and too many Margaritas when he asked me again about my Father's illness. I guess I had too many and I spilled the beans about my plan to get the compassionate Bobby back. I was laughing … way too many Margaritas and he was not. When he lied to me … or should I say … did not inform me of what he was doing … that wasn't his fault … I know that now. What I did was deliberate and childish … he had every right to be mad … very very mad.

"Your Father told me that he wasn't sick … I already knew."

"Hey, wait one minute Goren … you had a Fiancé?"

"Don't change the subject Eames."

"I like this subject better."

"And why's that."

"It puts you in the corner and get's me out of it."

He got up and left me with my snark and the check! Bobby's not back yet and I think a little bit of me is starting to leave the building as well. Maybe we can't get back to the old Goren and Eames, maybe too much water passed under the bridge.

I grab a cab home and find Bobby sitting in my living room … we still have each other's keys. I was shocked to say the least … I thought we were done … if not forever at least for the night. He starts in right as I walk in the door.

"I was engaged then I wasn't. Narcotics was hell on my love life … on my life."

"I'm sorry … about everything."

"Do you know what the common causes of divorce are?"

"Not really."

"Lack of commitment to the marriage, lack of communication between spouses, emotional abuse, inability to deal with each other's petty idiosyncrasies among other things."

"Yeah so."

"Kind of sounds like a Partnership … doesn't it?"

"What are you saying Bobby?"

"I'm saying … I don't want a divorce Eames … I want a commitment … another eight years. I want us to communicate more. I want us to stop pushing and pulling at each other and someday, I hope that when you don't put the cap back on the tooth paste … I'll be able to deal with that."

"You said among other things … what are the other things?"

"Sexual Incompatibility and falling out of love."

"I'm not worried about either one of those two things."

"No, me either … I'm worried about the cap on the tooth paste … that drives me nuts."

"I hate to tell you Goren … but … we're already there!"

**_fin.________________________________________________thanks for reading_________________Judy._**


End file.
